freddy_fazbears_pizzeria_simulatorfandomcom-20200215-history
Ultimate Custom Night/Gallery
This article contains a gallery of images related to Ultimate Custom Night. Gallery Roster Teasers Cn1.jpg|The first teaser for Custom Night. Cn_(1).jpg|The second teaser for Custom Night, revealing its name. Cn .jpg|An updated teaser with the first 2 rows filled Cnchara2.jpg|Ditto, but with the entire board almost filled with only 4 slots left. Cnchara4.jpg|Ditto, but with 2 slots left to be filled. Cn (2).jpg|Ditto, but with 1 slot left to be filled. Cn (3).jpg|All slots filled revealing Phone Guy as the last one. K2rb8ek96dh01.jpg|Ditto, but with Endo-01 and Candy Cadet's boxes turned to static. cn.jpg|Ditto, but Candy Cadet and Endo 01 are replaced with Withered Bonnie and Withered Chica. Nightmare is Here.jpeg|Ditto, but with Bucket Bob, No. 1 Crate, and Mr. Can-do merged, with Nightmarionne and Molten Freddy taking their places and Freddles merged with Nightmare Freddy with Nightmare taking the Freddles' Place. Phantoms.jpeg|Ditto, but with the list organized with the addition of Nightmare Balloon Boy, Phantom Mangle, Phantom Freddy, and Helpy added. Cnfinal.jpg|Ditto, but with the actual complete roster totaling up to over 50 characters, adding the rest of Mediocre Melodies, Old Man Consequences and Phantom Balloon Boy added. Character Programming Progress1.jpg|The Character Programming at 0%. Progress2.jpg|Ditto, but at 2%. Progress (%4).jpeg|Ditto, but at 4%. Progress4.jpg|Ditto, but at 8%. Progress5.jpg|Ditto, but with 12% now. Cn14%.jpg|Ditto, but at 14%. FNAF6CUSTOMNIGHT16PERCENT.jpg|Ditto, but at 16%. Progress8.jpg|Ditto, but 18%. Progress9.jpg|Ditto, but at 20%. Progress10.jpg|Ditto, but at 22%. Progress11.jpg|Ditto, but at 24%. Custom night 24%.jpg|Ditto, but 34%. Progress13.jpg|Ditto, but at 40%. cn (7).jpg|Ditto, at 42%. 156-cn.jpg|Ditto, but at 44%. 46.jpg|Ditto, but at 46%. Progress16.jpg|Ditto, but at 50%. Cn Programming Characters 52%.jpg|Ditto, but at 52%. 5627E99D-DBE3-482A-B7CC-47760BEACC9C.jpeg|Ditto, but at 54%. Progress19.jpg|Ditto, but at 56%. Progress20.jpg|Ditto, but at 62% (Note this one was done as an April Fools joke). Progress21.jpg|Ditto, but at 58%. Progress22.jpg|Ditto, but at 60%. Progress23.jpg|Ditto, but at 62%. Progress23.jpeg|Ditto, but at 64%. Progress25.png|Ditto, but at 66%. Progress26.jpg|Ditto, but at 68%. Progress27.jpg|Ditto, but at 70%. 72%.jpg|Ditto, but at 72%. 74,jpg.jpeg|Ditto, but at 74%. Progress30.jpg|Ditto, but at 76%. Progress31.jpg|Ditto, but at 78%. Progress32.jpg|Ditto, but at 80% cncnc.jpg|Ditto, but 82%. Progress34.jpg|Ditto, but at 88%. work.jpg|Ditto, but at 90%. 80B3EAEE-E2D6-4171-8293-4B0BD04473B5-877-000000AFA764CD2E.jpeg|Ditto, but at 92% A894660C-D904-4019-80E0-86EFD122DDEC-729-000000A2CB3C3713.jpeg|Ditto, but at 96% Progress38.jpg|Ditto, but at 98%. Progress39.jpg|Ditto, but at 100%. Gameplay Teasers Steam FNaF Ultimate Custom Night Offical Steam Page Trailer|The game trailer. Ultimate_Custom_Night_1.jpg|The first teaser of UCN with Nightmarionne, Nightmare BB, Phantom Freddy, and Rockstar Freddy. Ultimate_Custom_Night_teaser_2.jpg|Notice this is a new designed or reskinned office with cameos of Egg Baby, Bon Bon, Funtime Freddy, and Security Puppet. Ultimate_Custom_Night_teaser_3.jpg|The third teaser that shows the mask with Toy Chica in the backround. Notice part of a closet in the background meaning another office reskin, noticeably from FNaF 4. Ultimate_Custom_Night_teaser_1.png|The fourth teaser showing Rockstar Foxy giving four choices to help, as from his mechanic. Ultimate_Custom_Night_teaser5.jpg|The fifth teaser showing the vent system with icons of Withered Chica, Springtrap, Molten Freddy, and Mangle. Ultimate_Custom_Night_teaser_6.jpg|The sixth teaser showing an another office reskin, noticeably from FNaF 3 with Toy Bonnie attacking and Withered Chica stuck in the vent. Ultimate_Custom_Night_teaser_7.jpg|The seventh teaser showing the select screen for the Ultimate Custom Night with all 50 characters. Ultimate_Custom_Night_teaser_8.jpg|The eighth teaser showing the camera system with Freddy Fazbear in the backround and Jack-o-Chica looking in the door. Ultimate_Custom_Night_teaser_9.jpg|The ninth teaser showing what seams to be the prize corner showing the purchasable Bonnie Plush, the Mangle Plush, the Circus Baby Plush, and the Death Coin. Ultimate_Custom_Night_teaser_10.jpg|The tenth teaser showing another camera shot showing Toy Freddy playing Five Nights with Mr. Hugs. Notice the small cameras next to the active green camera, noticeably used for the minigame uncteaser11.jpg|The eleventh teaser showing the overhead duct system with different colored warning triangles. Ultimate_Custom_Night_teaser_12.jpg|The final teaser showing another camera shot with Funtime Foxy hiding behind its curtains on CAM 06. Miscellaneous 135.png|A star found in the game files before Custom night. StaticCN.png|The static icon. Cnofficeundercontruct.jpg|The announcement teaser for New Office. NewOffice.jpg|The first teaser image of the new office. NewOffice2.jpg|A more updated version of the office. Progress40.jpg|Teaser for the new irritation. Deedee.jpg|Dee Dee being announced to be the new irritation. Progress42.jpg|Ditto, but with her propeller no longer sticking out of the box. UCNapp.png|The game's app icon from steam. Worse.jpg|Things get worse. (2 new characters) Cn-ShadowBonnie.png|Ditto, but with Shadow Bonnie Cnplushtrap.jpg|Ditto, but with Plushtrap. Things get much, much worse.jpg|Ditto, but with Nightmare Chica. Category:Galleries